kirarinrevolutionfandomcom-20200222-history
Futari wa NS
}} is another song from Kira☆Pika's only album and is their second single. The song is the anime's seventh ending, from episode 68 to episode 77. The song is also in , , and . It was released on August 1, 2007. Track Listing 'Regular Edition' 'CD' # # # (Instrumental) # (Instrumental) 'DVD''' # # # Videos Single = |-| Ending = |-| Instrumental = Lyrics Rōmaji= itsumo to kawaranai yokogao wari to shan to shita tachi sugata soyokaze ni fuwafuwa riyureru kami bukkira bou na hanashikata chanto shita "ohayou" wanai kedo genki na egao de katate wo hyoi to ageru dake watashi ga migi nara, kimi wa hidari itsumo awanai iken demo ne nanka ne fushigi da ne kimi no yoko ga ichiban ochitsuku watashi no yoko ni wa itsumo kimi kimi no yoko ni wa sou, itsumo watashi seihantai dakedo naze ka pittari kuru jishaku no N to S mitai da ne pokkari aita hidarigawa yake ni miharashi ga ii keshiki otenki ii no ni naze ka hinyari kaerimichi take wo watta you na seikaku chanto shita "gomen ne" wanai kedo MEERU de "kawaii fuku mitsuketa yo" to okuru dake watashi ga ao nara, kimi wa aka itsumo awanai SENSU demo ne nanka ne fushigi da ne kimi ga inai to genki ga denai yo watashi no soba ni wa itsumo kimi kimi no soba ni wa sou, itsumo watashi seihantai dakedo naze ka hikitsuke au jishaku no N to S mitai da ne watashi no yoko ni wa itsumo kimi kimi no yoko ni wa sou, itsumo watashi seihantai dakedo naze ka pittari kuru jishaku no N to S mitai da ne |-| Kanji= いつもと変わらない横顔 わりとシャンとした立ち姿 そよ風にふわふわりゆれる髪 ぶっきらぼうな話し方 ちゃんとした「おはよう」はないけど 元気な笑顔で片手をひょいとあげるだけ わたしが右なら、きみは左 いつも合わない意見 でもねなんかね不思議だね きみの横がいちばん落ち着く わたしの横にはいつもきみ きみの横にはそう、いつもわたし 正反対だけどなぜか ぴったりくる磁石の NとSみたいだね ぽっかりあいた左側 やけに見晴らしがいい景色 お天気いいのになぜかひんやり帰り道 竹を割ったような性格 ちゃんとした「ゴメンね」はないけど メールで「かわいい服みつけたよ」と送るだけ わたしが青なら、君は赤 いつも合わないセンス でもねなんかね不思議だね きみがいないと元気ができないよ わたしのそばにはいつもきみ きみのそばにはそう、いつもわたし 正反対だけどなぜか ひきつけ合う磁石の NとSみたいだね わたしの横にはいつもきみ きみの横にはそう、いつもわたし 正反対だけどなぜか ぴったりくる磁石の NとSみたいだね |-| English= Your profile that never changes To me, your standing pose is quite beautiful and your hair is swaying gently in the breeze Your blunt way of talking Even though you can't say "good morning" properly With your bright smile , you wave at me If i go right, you go left Our opinion away always different But some how, its mysterious Your side is the most calming place By my side, its always you By your side just that way, its always me Even though we're like different poles, but some how We are pulled together Like a magnet's N and S On my left hand side is a view of a beautiful landscape Though the weather is good, the road home feels pleasantly cool. A personality that is like bamboo cut in half Even I can't say "sorry" properly I can only send a male to you saying that "I found a cute outfit" If I'm blue, you're red Our sense that is always different But some how its wonderful I can't be happy if you're not here By my side, its always you By your side just that way, its always me Even though we're like different poles, but some how We are attracted together Like a magnet's N and S By my side, its always you By your side just that way, its always me Even though we're like different poles, but some how We are pulled together Like a magnet's N and S Category:Lyrics Category:Ending Song Category:Discography Category:Kira☆Pika Category:Single